


Devious

by feyrelay



Series: Do Not Pass Go, Do Not Write More Than 200 words [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Age Difference, F/F, M/M, Parallels, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay
Summary: Starker and Maypepper in parallel. 200 Word Challenge.***I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (feyrelay), Pillowfort (feyrelay).I no longer have a Tumblr.I do not have a Twitter account.I do not have a Wattpad account.Please Do Not Repost My Fics ANYWHERE, including but not limited to Goodreads, Ficbook.net, or Fanfics.me. If you would like to translate a work of mine or host a translation you may contact me to ASK about that, at feyrelayfiction@gmail.com. Уточнять у автора.





	Devious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Affectionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Affectionary/gifts).



May thinks Pepper is perfection personified and it's a sad, sad thing. 

To be perfect in an imperfect world is such an unnecessary, impossible burden, Pepper admits in the dark.

In the dark where it hardly matters if her teeth or her asshole is bleached, not when no one can see a goddamned thing is this coal, cave dark that she can't achieve 70 floors up in Manhattan but that May makes real using blackout curtains held together with hem-tape and hope. 

Pepper rests. 

Peter thinks Tony is temptation titrated especially for him, for his exact calibration of wrongness, and it's a lovely, lovely thing.

It is a noble thing to be criminal in a world where rule of law is unjust. It is sane to be crazy in a world that values all the wrong things.

Peter knows this because he knows Tony is all the wrong things, and yet he values him. He values him, vaunts him, wants him. 

"Blow in my mouth," Peter pleads under harsh kitchen light; another one down to the middle of the night. "Breathe for me."

"Have we had this conversation before, kid?"

"No, but I wondered."

"I didn't. Knew you were mine."


End file.
